Mortal Kombat XI
'Mortal Kombat XI '''is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat '' series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, which is scheduled for release on April 8, 2018. Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat XI ''features new and returning gameplay elements. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System where the player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Variations System will also return with 3 Variations for each character, with some may have a unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After the events of ''Mortal Kombat X, Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage. Raiden reversed Shinnok's spell on the Jinsei and he did but it corrupted his heart partially. Over time, the corruption became evident to the point that Raiden became completely evil and used his power to steal Quan Chi's sorcery. Raiden then used his newly found powers to rule the Netherrealm, reviving every single warrior that died throughout Mortal Kombat 9 ''and X''. As a result, Special Forces Attempt to stop, perhaps the biggest danger in the history, and they know that they can't do it alone, so they would have to join forces with all forces of Earthrealm, Outworld and Edenia to stop Raiden and his desire to unleash Armageddon on all realms. Kharacters ''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and moveset. So far 32 Characters are confirmed: Returning Kharacters * Bo' Rai Cho * Cassie Cage * D'Vorah * Ermac * Erron Black * Ferra/Torr * Frost * Fujin * Jacqui Briggs * Li Mei * Liu Kang (unlocked halfway through story mode) * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Raiden (unlocked after completing story mode) * Reptile * Sareena * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Takeda * Tanya * Tremor * Shang Tsung New Kharacters * Gore - It's an Outworld creature that is actually a Giant Rock Golem, he works for Kotal Kahn. It's neutral * Nightcrow - She is a warrior india, Nightwolf tribe, she is the niece of Nightwolf and want to save him from the underworld, joins Cassie Cage team to fight new enemies, has skills equal to her uncle, dress like him only with a difference, crows are the hallmark of her punches and movements. She's Good. * Odaria - She is a Edenia warrior who wants to be the queen of Edenia and fought Rain,Tanya and their army for that. She is blonde with blue eyes, wearing a bow as her weapon, she is dressed as Kitana, but with golden clothes mixed with red. She is good. * Dylan Jacob He Is A User NOTE: His Sawblade Will Be Very Dangerous Watch Out!. He's Bad. * Anubis - New character inspired by the Egyptian god of the dead, he is the leader of a race of beings half human and half Jackal, he's the Ramse kingdom that was conquered by Outworld, but before Shao Kahn takes possession of Ramse, they fled to another kingdom, where they could remain safe from Shao Kahn, now Anubis returns to take his kingdom Kotal Kahn and combines Earthealm to defeat Liu Kang and Kitana, he is good and a hero, and decides to join the battle against underworld. Ramse is inspired by ancient Egypt, but only Jackals are this realm. He's Good. Bosses *Liu Kang/Kitana (Switchable Sub Bosses). *Raiden (Final Boss). Non-Playable Kharacters *Shinnok *Sonya Blade *Johnny Cage *Jax Briggs *Nightwolf *Striker *Sekto *Kabal *Blaze *Ashrah *Dairou *Hotaru *Nitara *Smoke *Sindel *Rain *Taven *Daegon *Skarlet *Kenshi Arenas * Edenia's Colosseum * Edenia's Throne Room * Netherrealm Secret Caves * Orderrealm * Special Forces Headquarter * Niagara Falls * Bell Tower * Destroyed City * Netherrealm * Outworld Market * Jinsei Chamber * Ramse Desert. * Pyramid Ramse. More To Be Added Modes Single Player Modes * Story Mode - see this * Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-boss Liu Kang/Kitana and final Boss Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub bosses * Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides * Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges * Challenge Tower - 300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time * Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) * Survival Mode * Kreate-A-Fighter Multiplayer Modes * Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are * Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer * Versus Mode (Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge * Faction Wars returns * King Of The Hill (Online Only) Online Konquest A new mode that takes player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero and Scorpion, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges